paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Wedding Bells
Sort of future gen story. This is a collab by SmokythePolicePup and Tundrathesnowpup. Summary Time flies and suddenly, it is time to take the next step. This is what Smoky has to face as he gets up the courage to ask Kailey to marry him. How will he propose and what will their wedding be like? Characters in Story * Smoky * Kailey * Rocky * Tundra * Chase * Skye * Zuma * Marshall * Rubble * Ryder * Sage * Aurora * Winter * Ace * Lani * Bandit * Atlas Story Kailey sat with Tundra in the TV room, watching the tiny bundles next to her try to wobble to their feet. “They’re so cute! I can’t believe they’re already a few weeks old~” She giggled, nuzzling Aurora as the tiny puppy squeaked and wobbled towards her. Tundra chuckled and smiled, wagging her tail as she nudged Winter to her feet as she fell over. “Thank you Kailey….You know- I bet it won’t be long until you and Smoky get married and have a few of your own…” Kailey’s face turned bright red, laughing nervously, but with a gleam of hope in her eyes. “I...I kinda hope so~ It’s been a year or so….” Kailey broke out in a big grin, smiling as Aurora fell asleep at her paws. “I wonder what our pups would look like…” “I dunno, but i bet they’d look adorable…We’ll just have to wait and see.” Tundra chuckled, looking out the window to where Smoky and Rocky were talking outside. (Scene Change: Smoky’s badge) Smoky nervously walked up to Rocky “Hey bro, I need some advice!” He looks down at his paws. “What’s up?” Rocky looked up at Smoky from what he was working on in his truck, wiping his paws on a towel beside him. “You okay?” “Well…..You know how me and Kailey have been together for a year now?” He fidgets with his paws. Rocky slowly started to smile, a knowing look in his eyes. “Yeaaah?” “Well I think…..I think I wanna ask her to marry me.” Smoky looks up at his brother. Rocky grinned and gave him a pat on the back, a wide grin on his face. “That’s fantastic, lil bro! What did you have in mind?” “Well, the thing is...I don’t know how to propose….I want it to be special!” Rocky brought a paw to his head, scratching it thoughtfully. “Hm….Well...That is a tough one….Maybe you can make her something! Plan something out for her.” “She does like searching for eggs on Easter….Should I put on a scavenger hunt for her? Then at the end, she will find what I made her and I’ll propose. Does that sound like a good idea?” He looks at his brother thoughtfully, a nervous look on his face. The older mixed-breed nodded, clapping his paws together. “Perfect! That’s a wonderful idea, Smoky! Use little hints to bring her to your favorite spots together and use some of her favorite treats and things as little markers at each spot.” “Okay! Thanks for the help Rocky! I better get to work!” His tail wags excitedly. “You bet bro! Good luck!” “Thanks!” Smoky gives his brother a big hug before running off to the Lookout. (Scene Change: Rocky’s Badge) Tundra laid in the TV room, watching some shows while the babies slept cuddled next to her. Smoky enters the Lookout and runs up to Tundra. He whispers. “Is Kailey around?” Tundra looked towards the dark gray pup, smiling. “No- she went to the kitchen to get some lunch…. Why, do you need her?” “No, I need you to distract her for a little while.” He looked at her with such excitement, he looked like he was about to burst. Tundra smiled, wagging her tail. “Oh? Sounds good to me….. Skye? Can you watch the pups for a bit?” She grinned, picking them up carefully and carrying them over to the cockapoo. “Sure thing, Tundra… Just snuggle them in next to Ace and Lani…” She smiled, nodding at Smoky. “Good luck, if you’re planning something romantic.” “Thanks Skye!” He said as he wags his tail extremely fast, eyes gleaming happily. “Hi Smoky!” Kailey enters the room as Smoky runs off into the elevator and off to set up the clues. “Okay bye Smoky…” She chuckled sheepishly, rubbing her head. “Well he’s off somewhere in a rush..” Tundra chuckled. “Yeah he’s doing a few errands for Chase- You up for a spa day at Katie’s?” The husky smiled to the Portuguese Water Dog- who immediately perked her ears. “Yeah! I could use a nice bubble bath~ Let’s go!” The puppies squeaked and whined as they noticed the missing presence of Tundra, who just smiled softly. “Mommy will be back soon~ Now let’s get to Katie’s…” Let's hope Smoky isn't getting groomed while we're there.... She thought to herself, smiling at Kailey as they went to the elevator and descended down. (Scene Change: Tundra’s Badge) Smoky arrives back at the Lookout just minutes before Kailey and Tundra return from Katie’s. “Made it just in time! She should be here any minute!” Smoky says as he eagerly awaits Kailey’s return. Rocky smiled, looking at his younger brother. “So what’d you make?” “It’s a surprise!” Smoky shushed him as Tundra walked past them, giving them a wink that everything was a-ok. “Show time!” Smoky said nervously as he raced towards the pup park. “Hi Rocky! Have you seen Smoky today…? I haven’t seen him very much..” Kailey murmured as she walked over to the older pup. “You just missed him, but he wanted me to give you this!” He hands over the clue. Kailey looked at the clue in her paws “Huh? What’s this?” Tundra smiled at her, looking at the little clue in her paws. “I dunno...What does it say?” “Hm…” Kailey squinted at the paper, reading it out loud “''The first area that you want to go is the place where we shared our first kiss….” “Didn’t you two kiss in the tunnel of love at the carnival?” asked Tundra, putting her paw on Kailey’s shoulder. Kailey nodded, a smile on her face. “Yeah! Let’s go check out the fairgrounds.” She smiled- racing off with the husky to the next step in the scavenger hunt. They arrive at the fairgrounds to find nothing but a big stuffed bear in the middle of the clearing. “Hey, that’s the bear Smoky won for me when we first arrived” said Kailey running over to her prized possession. Attached to it was another clue. “This is fun!” She grinned, tilting her head as she picked up the bear and the clue. It read “''Go to the pool and dive down to the deep end- there’s surprise waiting at the bottom” Kailey jumped a bit, getting excited. “Ooh!” Kailey and Tundra immediately take off for the pool. Once they arrived, Kailey immediately jumped in the pool and swam to the deep end, Tundra watching the bubbles fly up to the top of the water. She dove down deep and came up a few seconds later with a clamshell. “Tundra, there’s another clue inside this shell!” Kailey exclaimed as she jumped out of the pool and shook off the water. “What does it say Kailey?” asked Tundra answered after shielding herself from the onslaught of water, looking curiously at the shell as Kailey opened it and read the final clue. “''Go to the spot where we always watch the sunsets together! It is there you will find the surprise of a lifetime!” she read. Tundra beamed, grinning at Kailey as she saw the blush on her face. “What are you waiting for, let’s go!” She laughed, nudging the younger pup as they run over to the hill overlooking the ocean by the Lookout. The pups raced up, but Kailey slowed down to a walk as she noticed what was there in front of her. Standing there was a groomed Smoky standing next to a picture frame that said “I Love You.” Inside the frame was the picture of their first kiss. Kailey stared at Smoky, her eyes wide and teary as he started to speak. “...K...Kailey….” He takes a breath, closing his eyes as he steadies his nerves. “I...I was never good with talking with girls….But with you...I feel like i can talk forever and share everything with you….If I haven’t done so already..When we first met, I instantly fell for you.. And I knew….” He knelt down on his front two paws, nudging the frame towards her. “....I knew...That I wanted to be with you forever...Kailey…...Will you…..Will you marry me?” He looked up with his sparkling green eyes, watching a paw go to her muzzle as she knelt down and nuzzled him happily. “Oh...Oh Smoky…! ...Yes! Yes! A million times yes!” She giggled, wiping happy tears from her eyes. Tundra and Rocky smiled, watching the pups by the Lookout, giving them a little bit of space as Tundra leaned into him. “How sweet! ...It feels like it was just yesterday that they interrupted your own proposal, Rocky.” Tundra chuckled, grinning widely. “Yes I remember that!” He said laughing. “Congrats little bro!” He called to the smaller pup- who turned to him and blushed. Tundra chuckled, nudging him. “Let’s leave them be, it’s their special moment.” She smiled “Besides...I left the pups with Skye….” “Preparing for daddy duty.” Rocky grinned, standing tall and puffing out his chest. “Bring on the pups!” The two chuckled and walked inside, leaving Kailey and Smoky to snuggle and watch the sunset. ''(Scene Change: Smoky’s Badge) “Hey guys! Guess what?” Smoky says as he and Kailey run excitedly into the Lookout where all the pups were watching TV and Rocky was playing with his pups. The others looked towards the couple, and all ears were on them, quiet and attentive, aside from the squeaky barks of the little puppies. Kailey beamed and nuzzled Smoky, her tail wagging nonstop. “We’re getting married!” They announced together, watching the reactions of their teammates. The dogs cheered, rushing up to congratulate the pair. Rocky stayed on the floor in order to not disturb the little ones as they climbed all over him, but he chuckled, winking at his brother. “That’s so sweet!!” Skye yipped in delight, grinning and doing a quick flip before nudging the two happily “Congratulations guys!” Chase said as he went up to Smoky and patted him on the back, a wide smile on his muzzle. “Thanks you guys!” Smoky and Kailey both say as each dog comes up to congratulate them. Kailey felt her cheeks burning from the blush on her face, giggling happily. “Hey Rocky! Can Kailey and I ask you something?” Smoky asked his big brother. Rocky nodded, letting the pups slide down his back and waddle over to Tundra as he looked at Smoky. “Of course! What’s up lil bro?” “Kailey and I would like to know if Sage would be our pin-bearer and if Winter and Aurora would be our flower-pups?” Smoky asked. “One second.” Rocky sat down to scratch behind his ear. “Ah yeah..That’s the spot…” he murmured before shaking out his fur and looking at Smoky. “That sounds like a great idea!” Smoky starts to wag his tail, looking at Kailey happily. “This is going to be an amazing wedding~!” (Scene Change: Kailey’s Badge) '' It was the night before the wedding and Bandit thought it would be the perfect night for Smoky’s bachelor party. “C’mon Smoky, it’s time for your bachelor party!” exclaimed Bandit as he runs up to Smoky’s pup-house. “I’m ready I guess. What do you do at a bachelor party? All i did at Rocky’s was eat.” Rocky laughs, wrapping his paw around his younger brother’s shoulder as he walked over to the two younger dogs. “Well- basically that. But there are some fun games to play too! We get to do guy stuff!” “Awesome!” exclaimed Smoky. “I can’t wait!” “When do we get the food? I’m starving!” Rubble howled, his stomach rumbling. “Once we get to the Stray Pup Sanctuary we can eat” explained Bandit as they waited for Marshall. “Hey Guys! I’m co- Woooaaoh!” Marshall yelped as he slipped on a left out tug-rope, tumbling straight into Bandit and Smoky. “Hehe...Made it!" “Hahahahaha!” laughed Smoky and Bandit from underneath the dog-pile. Chase laughed and rolled his eyes, helping them all up. “Alright Smoky, before your big day tomorrow, we’re going to party! So hold on tight to your collar, we’re going for a fun ride!” “Awesome! I can’t wait!” He says excitedly with his tail wagging really fast. A limo pulled up to the Lookout, while the other dogs’ eyes widened. “Woah!” they stared in awe, looking at Chase. “Where did this come from???” “They said they would owe me a little favor after a rescue the other month!” Chase grinned. “Man! I didn’t get a limo!” Rocky laughed, elbowing Chase. “Thanks Chase.” “This is going to be the best night of my life!” screamed Smoky as he ran into the limo, stuck his head through the sunroof and stuck out his tongue excitedly. Chase laughed as the other pups followed the Pup-of-honor into the limo. “Alright! Let’s go! ….Please~” Chase chuckled nervously after the driver gave him a look, but then smiled as he drove off. “Will we be having any meatballs tonight?” asked Smoky. “They’re my favorite!” “Of course! It’s your party after all!” Bandit chuckled as he patted his best friend on the back. “Yum! Meatballs!” Rubble licked his lips, his stomach growling even louder.With that, they headed off to the Stray Pup Sanctuary for a night of fun. ''(Scene Change: Tundra’s Badge) “Alright! Turn up the music, bring out the entrees, it’s time to party!” Tundra howled happily, wrapping her paw around Kailey’s shoulder. “It’s almost time for your big day~” Kailey chuckled and blushes, smiling widely at the older pup. “Y-Yeah! To be honest, i’m really nervous about it…” “What’s there to be nervous about? You love him don’t you?” Skye said. “Of course I do! He’s my Smoky!” Kailey said with a smile. “Well then there’s nothing to worry about. So lets party!” cheered Skye. Kailey laughed and nodded, starting to dig into a plate of meatballs. “Yeah! I have nothing to be afraid of..Tomorrow i’m going to marry my Smoky and I’m going to be the happiest pup in the world!” Kailey howled to the beat and started bouncing around with the other girls, dancing the night away as she awaited one of the biggest moments of her life. (Scene Change: Kailey and Smoky’s badges side by side) “Well, today’s the big day little bro!” smiled Rocky as he tries to help Smoky into his tux. “You got that right!” gulped Smoky a little nervous. He starts shaking a little bit which is making it harder for Rocky to help him with the tux. The older dog grunts a bit in frustration, but finally manages to fit him into the tux after he coaxes Smoky to calm down. “Woah bro, you gotta cool down.” Rocky chuckled, giving him a pat on the back. “It’s going to go wonderfully…” “I know. I have no idea why I am so nervous” Smoky says as he is still trembling a little. Rocky nods, smiling more. “I was too….But once you get out there and see her walking down the aisle…..All the tension melts away...All the focus goes straight to her….Trust me…” “I trust you! This day is going to be the greatest of my life!” Smoky exclaimed as he smiled at his big brother. Rocky smiled and nuzzled him proudly, ushering him out towards the end of the aisle. “Good to hear, Smoky….Go get ‘em.” He smiles, adjusting his tie. “You got it!” Smoky smiled as he started walking down the aisle to the altar. Rocky gulped and looked at the beach, but then sighed and scrambled close to the other groomsmen. Kailey and Smoky had both agreed happily to have a beach-side wedding near sundown, much to Rocky’s distress..But hey...Anything to make his brother happy. “You okay Rocky?” whispered Bandit as he notices Rocky’s nervousness. He nodded anxiously, eyeing the water flowing near them, but he took deep breaths, sighing as he worked to calm himself down. “Yeah….I’m fine.” “Okay. Just making sure!” Bandit said as he turned to look at Smoky eagerly waiting for Kailey to walk down the Aisle. Kailey smiled anxiously behind her veil, the bouquet clutched eagerly in her jaws as she batted her eyelashes at Smoky, her silky dress flowing like a river of white behind her. The guests cooed in awe as they turned to watch the bride stride down between the chairs. Danny and Victoria smiled as Kailey passed them, Victoria wiping her eyes as she noted how beautiful the young dog looked in her dress. She leaned against Danny happily, wondering when he was gonna propose. At the altar, Smoky’s cousin Atlas whispers to him “You’re one luckily dog little cous!” Smoky looks at him and smiles “I sure am! Thanks Atlas!” He says as he turns back to watch Kailey get closer to the altar. “No problem.” Atlas says as he pats him on the back. To be continued... Category:Love stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Tundrathesnowpup/RockytheEco-pup Collab Category:Collaboration Category:Proposals Category:Marriage stories